


Commander's Quarters

by Nofavrell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Eren - Freeform, Family, Fan Art, Irvin, Levi - Freeform, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are safe here, Eren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander's Quarters

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/CommandersQuarters.jpg.html)

[NOFAVRELL/DEVIANTART](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/art/Commander-s-Quarters-385577726)


End file.
